


低温烫伤

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi





	低温烫伤

01.

宫侑攥紧浴巾，看着抱臂斜倚在浴室门口的宫治，心里莫名有些紧张，他的喉结不自然地动了动，然后咽下一口唾沫。  
自家双胞胎兄弟此时正饶有兴趣地盯着他看，这种露骨的目光就像在打量一个身着校服出现在红灯区的女高中生，危险，而且不合时宜。  
我可从不知道你会用这么下流的眼光来看别人。  
在感到尴尬前，宫侑不合时宜地气了一秒，随后他想用同样流氓的眼神回敬对方，奈何打从一开始就已经处在了劣势——没穿衣服。  
要命的是宫治一点也不觉得他自己的目光有多不合时宜，甚至让一让的打算都没有。他毒辣的眼神施施然从宫侑脖颈上的水珠滑到他裸露的胸膛，然后沿着小腹往下——一条米白色的浴巾，浴巾挡住了他的屌，这就是问题所在。

长年累月的相处把宫侑极端无赖的行为模式储存在了宫治心里，所以看见他现在这模样确实挺稀罕的。  
打从学会洗澡开始宫侑就没少光着身子在家里走来走去，有时候还在大白天，窗帘都不知道拉一下，赤脚踩在地板上一步一个水印子，可他一点儿也不在乎。  
刚开始宫治会在后面跟一句“把衣服穿上别着凉了”；后来也懒得说他了，可能谁都有那么点古怪的执念吧，他想。

看惯了宫侑总是在洗完澡后光着身子走来走去的样子，今天这种严严实实一丝不苟地把屁股包起来的行为着实有点反常。  
或许这么想有点对不起他，但确实，在感慨侑终于懂得了视奸（强迫别人看自己）这种行为是错误的之前，宫治觉得他还是吃错药的可能性大一点。

毕竟这也不是全无凭据，追究起来或许兆头是从今天一早就开始的。

今天早上，宫治正在卫生间里刷牙时，突然听见闹钟摔在地上的声音，这不意外，但紧接着传来一声小小的惊呼。声音有点高，但之后的“嘶”被刻意压低了，像切菜时手指不小心被划伤的那种嘶，似乎不想让人知道，包括宫治。  
之后宫侑就一直待在卫生间里，直到宫治敲了敲门说快迟到了你在磨蹭什么，下蛋吗，他才舍得出来。随后穿上校服一语不发地出了门，路上三次差点闯红灯，最后一次被宫治扯着书包揪回人行道路口，问他是不是吃错药了。  
“啊对，”宫侑如梦初醒地点点头，“得去要药。”

 

02.

“他这个状态有点问题啊。”  
课间时间，宫治靠在桌上，对着身后的角名道出宫侑大清早诡异的行径，边说边忧心忡忡地从靠走廊的窗户向外瞄了一眼。  
角名从书包里掏出一盒pocky立在桌子上，又掏出一罐优酸乳。  
“虽然早知道双胞胎关系不一般，不过你还真是喜欢他啊，总觉得再这样下去你就会问出‘如何给亲兄弟洗澡才能不被当成变态’这种问题了。”  
“我没给他洗过澡。”宫治翻了个白眼。“以后也不会。”  
“你怎么不否认喜欢他。”  
这有什么好否认的，宫治想。  
“我又不讨厌他。”至少没有表面上看起来的那么讨厌，不如说，其实这小子还挺不错的。  
角名的眼神顿时变得有点暧昧，随后他撕开了pocky的盒子。  
宫治稍微有点自觉，想了想觉得自己刚才的话确实让旁人听起来像藏了什么隐晦的意思在里头，有些粘稠了。但又觉得解释起来有种此地无银三百两的感觉，他又从窗户往外瞟了一眼，突然看见一个熟悉的身影正鬼鬼祟祟地从班级后门溜出来。  
“我肚子疼，可能要疼到下下节课了。”宫治说。  
角名会意地冲他摆摆手。

他从教室后门出来时，宫侑刚好拐进前面的楼梯口。  
他尾随他来到了三楼，然后眼看着宫侑进了保健室。

保健室？宫治皱了下眉头，他哪里受伤了吗，据他所知应该并没有，否则他肯定会告诉自己的，不想知道都难，宫侑可不是那种受了伤会自己一个人默默承受的类型，他肯定会一边喊痛一边拍照发朋友圈，他恨不得在周围每个人的生活中都插一脚。  
正犹豫着要不要进去看看情况，宫侑就出来了，看起来跟进去的样子无异，接着他闪身进了旁边的洗手间。

嗯？  
眼看宫侑直接进了最里面的隔间，咯啦一声锁上门，紧接着一阵窸窸窣窣脱裤子的声音，之后再没了动静。  
搞什么鬼，宫治想，大白天就要跟屌办事？最近又没看什么刺激性的东西，何至于在学校就忍不住？  
寻思着再在这里待下去似乎不太妥当，宫治打算就此离开当做什么事情都没有发生，毕竟听着别人的喘息总有种偷看人家上厕所的感觉，他可不是这种猥琐之人，就算是亲兄弟也不能。  
正欲拔脚走人时，隔间里突然传来一声不大不小的叹息声。  
唉————————  
宫治觉得这个唉至少持续了七秒，再长一点都可以挨过哨响后的发球时间了。不太对劲，他想，要不然还是偷偷看一下吧，反正已经看过很多次了，再看一次也不会少块肉。

可惜，正当他做足了心理准备，打算进到旁边的隔间（并站在马桶上越过隔板观望）时，隔间里又传来了一阵窸窸窣窣穿裤子的声音。  
解决了吗。宫治拿不准。据他所知，宫侑高潮时喘的应该会更厉害一些才对，倒不是刻意为之，只是他向来很忠于自身。但刚刚不要说喘息了，除了最后那声叹息，他丁点儿别的声音都没听到。

很怪。

 

03.

“你今天很奇怪。”  
宫治抱臂站在浴室门口，打量着眼前裹着浴巾的宫侑。  
这是个绝赞的位置，入口很窄，想逃也逃不掉。虽然不是重点，但橙色灯光天生就有种把人照的好看的能力，它让人显白，而且——侑的头发和眼睛湿漉漉的——有点色情。  
宫治皱了下眉头，又在心里重复了一遍刚刚的话：有，点，色，情。这想法很危险。

宫侑看他一脸严肃的样子也莫名其妙紧张了起来，下意识拽住了浴巾（以防它从屁股上滑下去），顺便表达抵死不从的决心——大概，他下一秒就想投降了。  
“那个……我长大了嘛。”  
他指的是围浴巾这件事。

宫治意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“我看到你上午去了保健室。”他停顿了一下，接着说，“出来后就进了卫生间。”  
“你有什么难以启齿的疾症吗？”宫治问道。  
他不讨厌他，所以适当的时侯也不介意表达一下自己的关心。  
他今天回教室后就在思索宫侑这种诡异行为的原因，想来想去只有两个可能性——不举，或者迟泄。嘛，这种情况确实不太容易启齿，毕竟关于到老二的问题一般人都不太容易说得出口。  
只是以防他心情抑郁、放弃思考后去捡路边的小广告，那上面全是乱七八糟的诊所电话，花花绿绿的还挺吸引人，比起这个，他觉得还是跟他分担一下比较好，起码他会让他去正规医院检查，必要的话还会陪他做治疗。

宫侑的脸以肉眼可见的速度变了一下，但很快又恢复了正常。  
“没什么，我自己能解决。”  
“不要骗人。”  
“我没有。”他很耿直地看着他，眼神没有躲闪，“真不是什么大事。”  
“我不会嘲笑你的，我保证。”宫治举起手，“毕竟你也算是我兄弟嘛。”  
他觉得这个保证不是很靠谱，显然宫侑也这么认为，但他短暂地动摇了一下，宫治为了让他放松心态，便接着说道：“你要知道，这世上有很多人都不举或者迟泄，这不是什么丢脸的事。”  
他尽量用上了满不在乎的语气，大意就是，反正也不是我，我当然不在意，你就赶紧承认吧。  
“啥？”  
宫侑愣了一下，随即反应过来，顿时火冒三丈。  
“去死，少污蔑，我老二健康的很！”  
忘了自己胯间还围了条浴巾，宫侑抬起腿踹他，宫治闪过他的飞踢，就着姿势扣住了他膝盖后的腘窝——那是他腿上唯一一块软肉，藏着丰富的血管和神经，稍微挠一挠就会很痒。  
宫侑发力蹬出去的腿被宫治捏住了要害，收不回来，身体一下子失了平衡，向后仰去。宫治眼疾手快地捞住他，介于兄弟间友好的情谊顺便让他向后挪了一些，这样就可以靠在洗手台上，不至于跌倒。  
但他随后挤进了宫侑的两腿之间，让他没法再藏住不想被看见的地方。更要命的是，那条围在宫侑胯间的浴巾终于识时务地掉在了地上，宫治的视线很自然地移到了他两腿之间。

长久的沉默后，宫治单手拎起他的老二，盯着下面的蛋蛋看了半天，挤出一句：  
“疱疹？”

此时宫侑已经在心里把他翻来覆去骂了百八十遍，恼火的心情和羞耻的感觉基本是等同的，他几乎要抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，用鸵鸟式的逃避方式来让自己不那么尴尬。

“怎么会有疱疹？”宫治甩了甩他的老二，没用劲儿。  
他难得没有幸灾乐祸，可能是觉得宫侑背着他干了什么不道德事，这种感觉让他不舒服，比如和谁谁谁在公园的草丛里打了一炮，不过转念一想他和谁打炮跟自己又没关系，只是——  
“你太不讲卫生了吧，打炮也不找个干净点的地方，下次记得乖乖去开房……”

“去死。”  
这是宫侑今天第二次对他说出这两个字，他脸涨得通红。  
“疱疹个鬼，那是烫伤。”

这下轮到宫治愣住了，他想了半天也不知道该接什么话，或许先笑为敬还好一点。

“顺便一提，”宫侑恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我还是处男。”  
“ummm……好吧，以貌取人是我的不对。”  
“去死，去死！”

 

04.

“所以你这是昨晚睡觉垫着没套棉套的热水袋造成的……呃……低温烫伤？”

宫侑点点头。  
本来觉得区区一个棉套，就算不套也没什么关系，只要能在这寒冷的天气里让他的屁股变得暖和就行了，他向来喜欢裸睡，这可是甲级睡眠。  
至于为什么会滑到蛋蛋底下——“我怎么知道！”宫侑用力把枕头砸在宫治身上，后者已经滚倒在床上笑了足足有五分钟了。  
宫侑觉得自己现在的耐心真是好的不得了，他早该在宫治第一次嘲笑他的时候把他踢出门外，尽管他忽视了当时自己的腿还在别人手里这个事实。

“抱歉，我实在忍不住。”宫治坐起来，笑容还没从脸上褪去，他拍了拍宫侑的肩膀，“作为补偿，我来帮你上药吧。”  
“不了，谢谢。”  
宫侑很客气地拒绝了他，并打算把他从床上赶下去，他可不想让他的热情展现在什么奇怪的地方。  
但显然宫治一点也不把他的拒绝放在心上。  
“你自己涂有些地方涂不到吧，比如底下的部分，所以还是我来吧。”  
他翻出宫侑藏在书包内层的烫伤药膏，还体贴地洗了手。  
“不，你不觉得这样很奇怪吗……”宫侑仍在做最后的挣扎。  
“有什么奇怪的。”宫治压住他的小腿，手从宫侑的大腿内侧摸上去，最后停留在他烫出小水泡和一点点皱纹的蛋蛋上。  
“要不我还是穿个裤子吧。”宫侑局促地推推他的胳膊。  
有毛病，宫治看了他一眼。  
“你担心我会做什么？”他问，“还是你希望我做点什么？”

看见宫侑适时地闭上嘴转过头，宫治满意地拧开了药膏旋钮。

乳白色的药膏有点凉，接触到皮肤的瞬间宫侑的身体轻颤了一下。  
“疼？”宫治问道。  
宫侑摇摇头。  
他不敢说其实是因为宫治有些粗糙的指腹。  
作为一个正常的男子高中生，他当然抚慰过自己。还因为听说用左手会有种是别人摸的感觉所以尝试过，结果似乎跟右手的感觉确实不太一样。  
可能是我是右撇子的缘故，右手会更习惯一些。他想。  
他曾经擅自偷偷把左手当成是别人的手（只是手而已不是性幻想对象），但直到今日今时他才知道那根本不同。陌生的抚摸方式让他感到不安，更加不安的是身体里逐渐躁动起来的欲望。

他们从小一起长大，分享过无数东西和新奇的感觉。唯独有一样东西没有分享过，那就是情欲。  
他们开玩笑，讲黄色笑话，甚至一起看工口书，但他从来没有见过宫治自慰的样子，比起他，他的兄弟总是把情欲和隐私保护的很好。至于他自己，就算解决的时候被看到了，治也会关上门走开。  
是觉得自己会尴尬？还是怕被影响？宫侑搞不明白。他的思绪不知不觉已经跑了这么远。  
等宫治沾了药的手探向另一边蛋蛋时，感觉才又被拽回来。

不安过后，随之而来的舒服放松了他的警惕，却提高了他的感官程度。  
这种像是强酸一样的物质慢慢腐蚀着他的防火墙，早已进入觉醒状态的神经变得敏感又纤细。换句话说，下身的触觉足以让他在脑海里绘出一整幅宫治的指纹图。

要么我是变态，宫侑想，要么是治摸我的方式变态。

“你知不知道……”开口时他才发现自己的声音染上了糟糕的沙哑，介于情欲和紧张之间，他清了下喉咙，重新开口。  
“你知不知道怎么摸别人的老二才能不被当成变态？”

宫治从床头的盒子里抽出几张纸巾，擦干净手指，然后拧上药膏把它放在一边。

“完了？”  
宫侑低头看了一眼，发现原本压在宫治膝下的小腿不知何时被解放了出来，而且还光明正大地搭在他腰腹两侧，看起来就像对治敞着双腿一样，这个姿势实在很糟糕。  
可这不算什么，宫侑想，解释起来很容易。  
问题是另一个——

宫治伸出食指，开玩笑似的点了一下他的头——他老二的头。

“你能解释一下为什么勃起了吗，侑？”

 

05.

为了向你证明我是因为烫伤才藏着掖着而不是不举。  
有一瞬间，宫侑想开这个劣质的玩笑。但他没有。他脸有点烧，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他觉得自己就像个变态，可是宫治的手温厚而且微凉，指腹粗糙又舒服，是个不可多得的“别人的手”。  
他舍不得放开这个“别人的手”。

“你的错。”  
于是他拽着宫治的领子把他拉下来，直视着他的眼睛，重复了一遍，“你的错。”  
“你把我摸出感觉来了，所以你要负责。”

宫治皱了下眉头，他觉得自己确实应该在动手前上网搜索一下如何摸一个男性的老二才不会被当成变态，否则不会沦落到现在的境地。  
好在宫侑的性器长得漂亮，他也就不在意了。不管是抚慰自己还是抚慰别人，说到底要做的事情都是一样的，他对这种事虽然算不上习以为常，但也算是轻车熟路。

“好吧，我帮你弄出来。”

宫治握住宫侑的性器，它在他的手里微微颤抖，不断分泌出透明的晶液，比勃起前烫得多。  
宫侑别过头，把脸藏进枕头里。  
可能是不好意思，宫治想，能看到他千载难逢的不好意思的一面，也算是值了。  
他的手掌顺着宫侑光滑的性器一点点往上撸动，大拇指指腹不时擦过顶端的小孔，引来身下人一阵战栗。宫侑揪紧了床单，牙齿间藏着细碎的呻吟。  
宫治盯着他因为用力偏过头而高高拧起的颈肌，从烧红的耳朵下方直直走到锁骨中心，形成了一片色情的三角区。  
高耸的筋看起来就像一条细窄的软骨，咬起来不知会不会听见咯吱咯吱的声音。  
他有点想试试看。

感受到宫侑无意识夹紧了双腿，腰腹间的力量实在难以忽视，宫治低下头，先前由于勃起不完全而堆在一起皱皱的软皮已经撑了起来。  
一根健康的，粉红色的阴茎。  
隐约可以看见几条青色的血管。  
他一只手套弄着宫侑的性器，另一只手抚摸着他紧绷的大腿内侧，紧实的肌肉摸上去手感很好。因为在很少暴露出来的地方，所以也足够光滑。  
宫侑的喘息声渐渐变得煽情并且难以忍受，他身体里每一处变化都印在了宫治的眼底。  
金色头发散落下来挡住了他的眼睛，但宫治猜它们现在会变成红色，虽然不像他的舌头那样红，但应该会非常漂亮，而且湿漉漉的。  
他有点想看。

给我。  
牙齿间流出来断断续续的单音节最后组成了这句话。  
给我。  
宫治知道他指的是什么。宫侑的手指已经难以忍受地折了起来，他想抓住什么，但周围没有东西给他抓。他蹬在自己后腰上的脚趾蜷曲起来勾住了衣服边，阴茎上青色的血管已经隐隐跳动了起来。不止是性器，他的脸，脖子，腹部都很烫。  
宫治觉得这是件很奇妙的事。  
奇妙的来源是新奇，初体验。虽然撞见过几次宫侑自己处理的场景，但他从来没有完完整整看完过一次。  
现在这样让他想起小学时候写观察金鱼的日记，那只金鱼后来被他给喂死了。  
但这可比观察金鱼有趣多了，如果他手上动得快，侑的呻吟就会大一些，如果他动得慢，他又会扭着腰来催促自己，嘴角还会往下撇。  
他只肯给他看嘴角，脸死死埋在枕头里，宫治觉得可惜，如果能瞧见表情，肯定好玩的多。  
他琢磨了一会儿，然后俯下身，贴着那只红红的耳朵小声说：  
“要接吻吗？”

见鬼的，宫侑想捂住自己的耳朵，但转头时改变了注意。  
“要。”  
他搂住宫治的脖子，他的手终于有地方抓了。

宫治眯起眼睛，舔到了他左边最后一颗牙齿。  
侑的眼睛果然很红很湿，他想，还很漂亮。

 

06.

“你去干嘛？”  
宫侑躺在床上喘着息问。  
“洗澡。”  
宫治面无表情地看他一眼，似乎觉得他问了个非常蠢的问题。  
宫侑大翻其白眼。

宫治褪去热度的速度比想象中快的多，仿佛之前亲吻自己的那股热情都是他幻想出来的。不过显然不是，宫侑摸了摸脖子，上面有个牙印，他啧了一声。  
浴室里传来了哗哗的水声，他抱着头滚进被子里。床上还残留着宫治的体温和气味，真奇怪，明明用的是同一种味道的香波和洗衣液，但他就是能从中嗅出属于宫治的那部分气息。  
宫侑用力抱紧被子，觉得身体深处仿佛被烫伤了一般，皱皱巴巴起了皮。  
或许睡一觉就好了吧，他想，今天太累了。

而他并没有听见，掩盖在浴室水声中隐忍的喘息。  
宫侑不是金鱼，宫治想，金鱼吃什么变成什么样他都不在乎，但宫侑不一样。他迅速离开床铺的原因只有一个——当他恶作剧般地吻他时，血液一瞬间全部冲向了下身。  
他不想让宫侑发现他硬了，而且还是在帮他处理性器的时候。宫治握住自己高昂的欲望，手上还残留着不属于自己的热度，他想回忆起曾经看过的工口书或者三级片，闭上眼却发现满脑子只剩下宫侑暴露在橙色灯光里的身体，漂亮的不可思议。

该死的，他重重撸了几下自己的老二。浴室里的蒸汽透着粘稠的热度，仿佛宫侑的气息贴在侧脸上，几乎把他灼伤。  
宫治叹了口气，像今天宫侑在学校厕所的隔间叹的那口那么长。  
有时候你不以为然的热度，或许会随着时间的推移慢慢留在身上，最后造成无法挽回的创伤，就像低温烫伤。  
太糟糕了。宫治看着手上的液体被水冲走，再次叹了口气。

他何止是不讨厌他，他还想要他。

 

-END-


End file.
